


And After

by Roxal (your_bro_joe)



Category: Kingdom Hearts
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Friends to Lovers, M/M, Multi, Threesome - F/M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-09-30
Updated: 2012-09-30
Packaged: 2017-11-15 07:59:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,371
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/524978
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/your_bro_joe/pseuds/Roxal
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After all is said and done, Sora, Riku and Kairi return home and finally work out their feelings for each other.</p>
            </blockquote>





	And After

**Author's Note:**

  * For [kingdomkey](https://archiveofourown.org/users/kingdomkey/gifts).



Years after the Keyblade Wars, the trips to other worlds, and the multiple times saving the universe, Sora, Riku and Kairi finally settled down back on Destiny Islands. All their dreams of seeing everything there was to see felt fulfilled, but they felt there was more yet to see of each other.

They settled into a pattern of affection that quickly became reciprocal on the parts of all three. Riku knew Sora had a thing for Kairi, Sora knew Riku had a thing for Kairi, and Kairi could tell the two boys had a thing for each other. It was just a matter of getting all three together in a situation where admitting such things would end with an acceptable result. Kairi thought a night of reminiscing would get them in the right frame of mind.

Smiles and idle chatter extended into the night, and during lulls one would catch another's eye in a way that was obviously more than friendly, but it would be played off and launched into another story. Eventually Kairi could take no more and put her hand on Sora's, then put her other hand on Riku's.

"Kairi?" Sora asked with a nervous laugh, scratching the back of his head. He wasn't sure if he should say more, and Kairi just grinned back at him.

"I was thinking," she said casually, looking at Riku who was casually averting his eyes. She ended up pouting at the both of them. "Oh, come on, you guys. Do you seriously think I don't see the way you look at each other, or the way you guys look at me? I'm not blind and you aren't either."

The boys looked at each other, then looked away quickly. Kairi sighed in frustration and stood up.

"Just kiss already!" she nearly shouted. "Like this," and she leaned down to kiss each of them for a few lingering moments. Riku and Sora had to fight down their matching blushes. Kairi sighed again.

"Guys," she said patiently, "there's nothing wrong with liking more than one person. I like you both a lot." She sat back down. "I love you both a lot," she admitted, looking back and forth between them.

"Kairi," Riku said softly, breaking the uncomfortable silence. "I... love you too. And I," he swallowed, then looked up at their brunet companion, "I love Sora."

"Riku," Sora breathed, his expression softening, "really?"

"Really," Riku said more confidently. Sora's face split in a huge grin, and he reached for the other boy's hand.

"I love you too," he said happily, "and Kairi," he grabbed her hand as well, "I love you, too, Kairi."

All three of them smiled, scooting closer together.

"I'm glad," Kairi giggled, holding both boys' hands.

"This is... a _little_ weird, you gotta admit," Riku joked. Sora shook his head.

"No," he said enthusiastically, "this is us."

\-----

They made love together for the first time a week later, in Kairi's queen-sized bed. She lay between them, on her side, with Sora at her front and Riku at her back. Sora kissed her with all his passion, as Riku pressed gentle pecks to the back of her neck, running his hands up and down her sides and sometimes between her thighs. She giggled against Sora's mouth whenever the older boy hit a ticklish spot.

"I love you," Kairi whispered after a while, though to which, it didn't seem to matter. Sora responded by kissing her more deeply and moving a hand up to massage her breasts. Riku slid his hand between her legs and up against her vulva, and Kairi gasped, wrapping her arms around Sora.

"Is this alright?" Riku asked softly. Kairi nodded, her hair brushing against Riku's nose with the action.

"Yes," she said, voice thick with need, "please, more."

Riku obeyed, slipping his fingers between her outer labia and feeling the slick wetness already there. His cock twitched in anticipation and he moaned.

While Kairi cluched onto him, Sora looked over her shoulder at Riku's face. His pale hair had fallen over his eyes, which were closed in concentration. Sora's lips quirked in a smile, and he reached over to lift the other boy's chin and kissed him. Riku kissed back, starting to rock his hips against Kairi's, and the motion caused Sora's cock to harden as well. Riku reached farther forward, and his fingers brushed Kairi's clit.

"Riku," she moaned, "will you... make love to me?"

"Yes," Riku said quickly. "Sora, hand me the uh, the tube," he said awkwardly. Kairi giggled, but it turned into a gasp. Sora rolled onto his back to grab the tube of lubricant they'd purchased for this, and handed it to the other boy.

Riku opened it carefully, spread some on himself, and slid his slick cock between Kairi's legs. She lifted one, spreading herself to offer him easier access. He took it, sliding the head in slowly. Kairi groaned and gripped Sora's shoulders.

"Sora," Riku called, and the brunet looked up at him again. "Not gonna leave you out," the older boy smiled, and rolled onto his back, taking Kairi with him. Kairi cried out when the move drove Riku further into her, but it was out of surprise, not pain. She lowered herself slowly onto him, eyes closing in pleasure.

"Not sure how this isn't leaving me out," Sora chuckled, but Riku looked at him, gesturing downward with his head. Sora followed the motion, and saw Riku using one hand to spread his ass, showing off his puckered entrance. Sora's eyebrows lifted. "Are you sure?"

"Yeah, just be careful, okay?" Riku grinned back at him, and Sora nodded profusely.

"Definitely," the younger boy replied, picking up the tube Riku had dropped. He smeared some on his fingers, then gently slid his finger inside.

It was hard to keep a slow pace with Kairi moving on top of Riku, and the sight and sounds of it were making it hard for Sora to resist coming right there, but he pressed on. "Is this alright?" he asked, moving his finger in and out of his friend.

"Yeah, that's great," Riku groaned, breathing labored from the double sensations. "You can... you can fuck me now. I'm okay."

Sora shuddered at the invitation and slicked his cock, moving Riku's and Kairi's legs as best he could before finally plunging inside the older boy.

Riku groaned and his hips stilled for a moment when Sora entered him, and Sora panicked, afraid he'd hurt him, but Riku starts moving again, faster than he had been before. Kairi bounced in his lap, and Sora leaned forward to kiss her breasts and suck on her nipples. She fisted one hand in his hair and reached back with the other to steady herself on Riku's chest. Their tempo is awkward and mismatched at first, but soon they find a rhythm, groaning and grunting in unison.

Riku inside her and Sora against her eventually became too much for Kairi, and she nearly shouted as she came, gripping Sora tight as her muscles clenched and her body spasmed. She leaned forward, head against Sora's chest as she caught her breath.

Riku was not far behind, set off by the feeling of Kairi orgasming around him. He came inside her, gripping her hips to hold her still as he finished.

Sora was last, feeling an odd mixture of pleasure and pride at watching his two best friends come, and he finished inside Riku, Kairi held tight to his chest.

The three of them stayed in their respective positions for a few long moments, until Riku finally complained that his legs were falling asleep. Sora and Kairi laughed, untangling themselves from each other, and Sora settled beside Kairi, who settles beside Riku.

"You took your birth control today, right Kairi?" Riku asked, rolling onto his side and wrapping an arm around her waist.

"You have no idea how birth control works," she laughed, "but, yeah, I did."

"Did you take yours, Riku?" Sora teased, brushing sweaty hair off Riku's forehead.

"You goof," Riku grinned back at him, "of course I did."

They laughed, and eventually got up to clean themselves up, then settled back into bed for the night, wrapped in each other's arms.


End file.
